Angel
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Our faces were inches apart and I licked my lips as he put his hands on my hips, our foreheads touching. “You’re my angel…” “Angel? Cody I’m far from it.” I laughed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angel

Chapter One: The Beginning

Plot: The sequel to Voices. Randy and Nolee have ended it but what happens when a member of Legacy becomes the type of person Nolee never thought that she would meet. This is from Nolee's point of view.

Warning: This is rated M for a reason people. Just like Voices it is a more adult fiction. Sorry, that seems to be all I can write!

Disclaimer: I only own Nolee! Wish I owned the other superstars in this fic.

"_**In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear" –**_ Angel by Sarah McLachlan

I had never thought that I was going to end up hurting after a relationship. Randy and I had been in love…well…I thought that he had loved me. We were done now, after he had slapped me and walked out of the hospital room that he had put me in leaving me with Hunter. Not that I minded, Hunter was a good friend of mine and looked up to him. But Randy had been the love of my life and I had ended up losing that. That was about three weeks earlier.

I smiled as I laced up my boots, ready to fight my match tonight against Candice Michelle. I hadn't been in the ring since my hospitalization. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to fight as well as I usually did but…well…I had to get over it if I wanted to win. I checked my outfit out in the mirror. I wore a pair of daisy duke shorts, a tied off black tank top, and a pair of black cowgirl boots that matched my hat. Turning around, I smiled as the door to my locker room door opened. There, handsomely and with a cute smile on his face, stood Cody Rhodes. "Cody…" I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Cody laughed, "I wanted to see you before your match tonight. See if you were going to be okay."

I smiled, _'God I love that cute little accent.'_ "Oh…um…I'm going to be fine Cody. Don't yeh have yeh own match to worry about?"

"Yeah, Ted and I are fighting against Cryme Tyme. I hope we win." Cody smiled. "So, whats up?"

I can't help but laughing again and I answer, "Not much." For a moment, our eyes meet and I can sense a sort of electric vitality to him. There is definitly more to the young man than he lets on. "Yeh?"

"Not much. Randy still loves you."

I paused, "That's why you came into my room…to talk about Randy."

Cody looked offended, "Oh no! I…I know that's what it seems like but honest it's not what it is…"

"Then what is it?" I asked sadly.

"I…well…I have always thought that you were kinda cute…" smiled Cody.

I blushed and tried to hide the red color in my cheeks. "Really?"

Cody nodded, "Yeah. I mean, all the time you were with Randy I hoped that I could hold you in my arms. For some odd reason…"

I approached Cody and wrapped my arms around Cody, "Was it my eyes?" I can tell that he's blushing, I don't even have to look at him.

"Yes…and…" Cody didn't manage to get out what I wanted to say. I claimed his lips with mine and sighed when he pushed me against the wall. His lips were like sugar and I couldn't help but push him away.

"Don't…"

"Why not? Your single and I'm single…"  
"Yeh know what Randy would do to yeh if he…"

"Damn Randy and damn what he thinks." Cody shouted, stomping his foot. "When do I get what I want!? When do I get to have a say in what happens in my life?"

"Cody please calm- "

"You want me to calm down?! Why, why should I calm down!? I love you!" Our faces were inches apart and I licked my lips as he put his hands on my hips, our foreheads touching. "You're my angel…"

"Angel? Cody I'm far from it." I laughed.

"Without you I don't know how I would have survived Legacy. Now that you're gone…" tears were streaming out of those handsome eyes. "Now that you're gone I don't know how I will survive. Randy's been more violent than usual lately. He….that bruise Ted has….it's from Randy."

I bit my lip and smiled as I lifted his face with a single finger. "Then consider me and yeh a couple."

"You're an angel."

"No Cody…I'm just Nolee."


	2. What If

Title: Angel

Chapter 2: What if…

Plot: Nolee and Cody's reflecting on things turns a bit physical.

Warning: F/M relationship.

Disclaimer: I only own Nolee peeps!

"What if Randy finds out?" I ask breaking the silence of out hotel room. My head is resting on Cody's well muscled chest and Cody's hands are resting on my back. "What if he finds out that little Cody Rhodes is dating his old girl?"

Cody laughs, "So, what if he does? I love you. Let him find out, your not his any more."

I sit up, hair resting on my shoulders. I sigh and shake my head. "It's risky. Yeh could get hurt….they would hurt yeh if they knew what I do to yeh…"

Cody sits up to,. "Baby…don't talk like that. Don't." He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him, "I won't let them hurt you and I sure as hell won't hurt you."

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder, "Cody can…can I kiss yeh?"

Cody laughs and says, "Sure."

I lean into his lips, engaging him in a lip lock more passionate than anything I ever had with Randy. To Cody it isn't about proving his domination like it was for Randy. Cody's gentle and loving, passionate even. I love him more than I ever did Randy. As he breaks the kiss I let my lips move to the side of his neck.

Cody's shy and coy, I love it. He lets his head move back bonelessly as I suck and nip playfully. He finally lets his hands rest against my hips as he gyrates his own. I let out my own moan as I feel his length against me. Cody rolls me over and whispers in my ear, "Here we go cowgirl, saddle up…" He nibbles on my ear and I remove his black tank top and toss it away. He moans as I start to toy with his delicate nips. "Fuck baby…"

Cody's hands delicately start to remove my white camisole and he smiles as he looks at his handiwork. I'm topless and he has me right where he wants me. His hands grab my breasts and I moan. He rolls my nipples between his fingers and I lick my lips breathless. I don't think that I've ever been this passionate in love making. Cody puts his hands on either side of my head and starts to trail kisses down my face, neck and eventually to my chest. He flicks his tongue over my breasts and slowly takes one into his mouth. My hands are now on his back and I lightly moan, "Cody…I need yeh…"

He lifts his head, "C'mon baby. Just a little bit longer…"

I nod as I feel his hands slipping off my spandex shorts and black thong. "O…kay…" I feel him trail his fingers inside of me. Bucking my hips I grunt, "Yes…oh yeah…"

"Shh…" Cody quiets, adding another finger. He's slow and gentle, something I haven't had since before Randy. He's sweating now and we haven't even started to make love. I feel him gently rub my clit and I let out a moan before he pulls them out. He removes his slacks and boxers and I let out a gasp. He's very well endowed. Randy was about nine inches, Cody's a decent ten.

I lick my lips, "Let me s…suck it…"

"Are you sure…" Cody replies.

I eagerly nod, "Oh yes, I want to suck yeh off."

Cody shifts to where his mouth if over my area and mine is over his. I lift my head and take him into my mouth as he starts to tongue me. I lick his shaft and I let him, all of him, slide into my mouth. The two of us are engaged in something even more romantic than Romeo and Juliet or even Stephanie and Hunter. I feel Cody start to let go of all his passion and I slowly follow suit. We both climax into each others mouths and he whips around to where he's just a few inches above me. "Are you ready?"

I nod and he snaps his hips into mine. I let out a scream and cling to Cody for dear life. Our bodies intertwine against each other and we're no longer just Cody and Nolee. We become one person, one single entity. We're laying chest to chest, breast to breast, but most importantly heart to heart. Our lips lock, his tongue sliding into my mouth. And in the midst of our passionate lovemaking a single word rings out. That word is Nolee but it isn't spoken by Cody.

Cody pulls out of me and turns to look over his shoulder as I sit up. There, standing in the doorway with is hands placed on his hips, is Randy Orton.


	3. Try and Run

Title: Angels

Chapter 3: Try and Run

Plot: Randy gives Cody and Nolee something to think about.

Warning: Your typical its rated M for a reason speech.

Disclaimer: I'm still trying to get my hands on Orton and Rhodes but other than that all I can own is Nolee who I created.

Please Read and Review! If my readers don't review then I don't know if you like it or hate it.

"_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven"**_ – Guardian Angel by The Redjumpsuit Apparatus

If this hotel room got any stiller than Cody, Randy, and I would be statues. I'm sitting up in bed, back pressed against the headboard and the beds white sheets clutched over my chest. Cody is on my right, his hands balled into fists and the sheet over his lower half which only reveals his sweat soaked chest. Randy is standing a few feet away from the door and the look on his face, though it's very calm, makes me even more terrified than any look on the face of The Undertaker ever has.

"How did you get in here?" Cody angrily asks, breaking the silence of the room. Though Cody is trying to act brave, I can sense a waiver of fear in his voice. I pray to god that Randy can't.

Randy smirks and plops down in the leather chair opposite the bed. "Used my credit card to pick the lock. I couldn't sleep due to the fact that somebody was having so much fun in the room next to me. I had to peek my head in and observe."

"It's no right of yehs to barge in my hotel room!" I shout as I stand up, the sheet falling away from my body.

Randy makes a small noise of approval and I immediately throw Cody's tank top on. "Aw, c'mon Nol, you're so much cuter with it off."

Do yeh see what I was in love with? Randy's crude comments were almost as bad as how he actually treated me. I let myself believe that the reason he beat me was because of his I.E.D. but when he announced he didn't have I.E.D. I was left with no love in my heart for him anymore. I decided that all Randy had ever been was insane.

I finish dressing and growl, "Yeh have no right to be in here."

"Really now? And which one of you two is going to stop me? Will it be you, a little girl who can barely manage to defeat Beth Pheonix? Or Cody who can't think for himself, let alone come up with a good enough defensive plan."

Cody gets dressed and looks at Randy, "I'm smarter than you think I am. If I wasn't then I wouldn't know the only reason that you have Legacy. You don't give a damn about what we think, say, or do. You want us at your side because you're afraid that if you don't have us, that you'll have no one to stand by you. You know that men despise you and women fear you. You promise Ted and I the world but you can't give it to us. We get dragged down into the darkness due to your schemes and you get the luxury of knowing you have friends."

"You make it sound all bad but if it truly is then why haven't you or Ted quit yet?"

Cody's face is clam but as I look at him I can tell Randy is making him think. "Cody..don't even listen to him. He's wrong…"

Randy laughs, "Cody wouldn't listen if I was wrong. If I'm a bad person then Cody would condemn me. He wouldn't think twice about what I've said. But he isn't sure Nolee. Somewhere in his heart, he isn't sure of himself let alone anyone else."

I shake my head and as Randy approaches I back up. "Get away…"

"Shh…you have a lot to think about too y'know. I mean, after all I did while I was dating you and you feebly let me do it because you thought I had I.E.D. Did my disease really make it okay for me to hurt people? Or did you really not care and you just wanted to be mine? I mean, even after I hurt Stephanie you were in my bed." Randy replies darkly. He lifts my head with a hand underneath my chin.

"Don't…"

"I hurt you so much and you stayed with me." Randy continues. "I made you feel so much pain and you reject it as if I was just a man giving you what you deserve. I think you loved the pain."

I shake my head and step away, though the weight of what he said is sinking in. I always ended up hurt at his hands and yet I never thought of it as anything more than Randy's I.E.D. but as soon as he told the world that there was no I.E.D. I knew it was wrong.

"Get out." Cody replies stepping forward. He has regained his tough composure and I nod.

Randy just laughs and looks at the both of us before saying, "Remember what I said." He exits the room and I know that I'm not going to forget his words of wisdom.


	4. Leaving Legacy

Title: Angels

Chapter 4: Leaving Legacy

Plot: This chapter is in Cody's POV. He's had it with his team and has decided that leaving is the best thing he can do.

Warning: Violence toward the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Legacy is not mine to own. The WWE owns Legacy.

"_**God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love"- **_Angel byAmanda Perez

*Four Months Ago*

_"Teddy this is so awesome! We're getting a name for ourselves!" I smiled as I sat with my best friend and tag team partner Ted Dibiase jr in the locker room that we shared as the tag team Priceless._

_"Your telling me! And it's all because of Randy! He really is as awesome as we thought. I mean, he did slap you before and I did get punted in the head but he seems to have knocked some sense into us!" Ted replied._

_The door opened and Randy entered followed by the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was fair skinned with hair that looked as if it were spun from gold and two eyes that would make the most beautiful of sapphires look like pieces of coal. Her beauty would make angels jealous. "Ted, Cody I just wanted to introduce you to Nolee Lacroix. She's going to be hanging with Legacy from now on because she's my girlfriend."_

_Ted smiled, "Wow Randy, she's priceless."_

_I laughed, "Nice to meet you Miss Lacroix."_

_Nolee opened her mouth to speak and the sound was even more beautiful than her flawless features, "Please call me Nolee."_

_I nodded and replied, "That's manageable."_

_*end of flashback*_

How did I know that meeting Nolee would change my entire life? With he in the picture my losses aren't just, 'Cody you idiot! You lost!' They become, 'Cody yeh did yeh best and that's all we can ask for.' My wins aren't just, 'Cody you won. Nice.' They become, 'Cody I knew yeh could do it and I'm so proud of yeh.' She's become not only my first long term girlfriend but my own personal angel.

Maybe that's why I'm quitting Legacy. I just can't stay with them anymore. Ted and Randy have become so obsessed with destroying the McMahon's and Triple H. It disgusts me. I would have quit when Randy first attacked Vince if it wouldn't have been for the fact that I was so worried about Nolee. I couldn't just leave Nolee with Ted and Randy because I wasn't blind. Sometimes Nolee would show up to work with mysterious bruises. When I would ask her about it Nolee would just say, "Oh Randy and I were just a little wild." I knew there was more to it then that. I knew Randy was beating her. As for Ted, he's even more sick minded than Randy when it comes to showing his affection. The million dollar man had raised his son to use money for everything and Ted had learned rather well. I was the only one she could trust. I'm still the only one she can trust.

But I won't be a member for long. After I beat Shane McMahon tonight I plan on quitting. I won't make it to Backlash. I can't. I value Nolee to much and I value my sanity. The longer I stay the more I realize that my father was right about Randy. He's a disrespectful, vile man who cares only for himself.

Xxx

Even though I won, I still feel horrible. Maybe it's the pain from the kick that Shane gave me

while a trashcan was against my head and neck or maybe it's because during the match I started thinking about Ted and what me leaving Legacy is going to do to Ted. Randy tends to focus his wrath on me but when I leave it will go to Ted. Ted's pretty weak when it comes to psychological pain. I guess it's because he wasn't use to criticism as a kid.

But I have to do this. If I don't quit Legacy now I'll never be able to quit. As I enter our locker room, I see Ted look up from his book and Randy staring at me from his favorite lazyboy chair. "Good job out there." Ted snickers, "I mean, all except for the parts where you got hit with two chair shots and then when you were hit with the Coast to Coast."

Randy is silently still and a shiver runs up my spine. "Guys," I start, "I have to tell you something."

"And that is?" Randy asks, his voice as cold as his stare.

I gulp down any fear I may have had and say, "I'm quitting Legacy."

Ted looks confused and asks, "Quitting Legacy? Why?"

"I have things that I want to do but I can't do them unless I leave Legacy. So sorry Ted."

"It's because of Nolee, isn't it?" Randy asks darkly, standing up.

I can't lie to him. He's stronger than I am and definitely meaner. "Yes, yes it is. I love her and as long as I'm a member of this team she will never be safe. I've decided that, in her best interest, I can no longer be a member of Legacy. I'm so sorry."

Randy nods and for a second looks like he's going to sit back down. But quickly, almost cat-like, he turns and brings a crushing blow to my face. My nose is almost instantly crushed and blood starts gushing from it. I press a hand to my face as Randy says, "Your pathetic Rhodes! Now shut your mouth!"

Ted gets up and sends a foot crashing into my ribs, "You were never strong! She's just a girl and you're willing to break the best thing that ever happened to you for her."

I fall to my hands and knees as they begin to launch a vicious array of kicks to my stomach, back, and ribs. And out of the corner of my eye, I see the punt that's headed for the side of my face and then I see nothing.


	5. Hospital Bound

Title: Angels

Chapter 5: Hospital Ridden

Plot: Cody wakes up in the hospital with his guardian angel at his side.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cody. I only own Nolee.

"_**You must be an angel  
I can see it in your eyes  
Full of wonder and surprise  
And just now I realize"**_**- Angel by Madonna**

When I open my eyes, it takes a moment for my focus to come but when it does I notice I'm in a hospital room. There is an IV in my arm and I'm laying there looking up at the ceiling. I try to remember how I got here but the last thing I do remember is a heavy size twelve boot to my temple. I slowly sit up, though I am in pain. I realize that my sides are wrapped.

"Glad to see yeh up" comes as very recognizable voice from a chair beside the bed. I turn my head to see Nolee sitting there, looking like an angel in her white day dress and white sandals.

"How long have you been sitting there sweetheart?" I ask with a sweet smile.

"Since they brought yeh in last night. Thanks to Shane McMahon, they were able to run yeh up here. Shane heard the commotion in Randy's locker room and was able to make them run. Yeh were hurt pretty badly." Nolee sadly says, "Why did they-"

"I quit Legacy." I interrupt. For a moment, I can't tell whether Nolee's sad or happy. When se bursts into tears, I decide she's sad. "I'm sorry…" I mumble.

"Wh…what are yeh sorry for?" she asks taking my hand in hers, "We're free." Her ruby red lips curve into a beautiful smile and I laugh. "We can do anything we want now! Maybe horseback riding in Tennesse or sky diving-"

Without thinking I quickly say, "Or get married."

Nolee is suddenly puzzled as the weight of what I just said sinks in. "Get…married?" The room is quiet and I'm cursing myself for this. Every good thing I have ever had, I've managed to ruin and this is no exception. "No."

I bite my lip, "I figured N- "

"Not until I get a real proposal" she replies again.

My heart begins to pound in my chest. "You…you mean…"

"If I get a real proposal then yes." Nolee smiles.

I'm not sure of a lot of things in my life. I'm not sure if I'll always be a superstar and I'm not sure of where my career path is going to lead me in the future. I'm not even sure of the reason why I'm in the hospital. But right now I am sure of two things. I'm sure that I love Nolee with all my heart and I'm sure that I want to marry her. "Nolee I love you."

She smiles, "I love yeh too Cody."

I smile but a sudden pain in my ribs stops that. "Have they diagnosed me?"

Nolee looks sad, "Yeh may not like me so much when I tell yeh what they decided."

"Just tell me Nolee."

She takes a deep breath, "Yeh have three cracked ribs, a concussion, and a broken nose. Dr. Covac put yeh on vikadin for yeh rib pain. Yeh can't compete for over three months."

Just like that my ever hope of ruining Backlash for Randy and Ted is gone. My every hope of becoming the Intercontinental Champion or the United States Champion is also gone. I'm out of action for over three months which adds up to over thirteen weeks. Over 13 weeks is over 13 Monday's, Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Friday's. That adds up to over 13 Monday Night Raw's, 13 Tuesday Night ECW's, 13 Thursday Night Superstar's, and 13 Friday Night Smackdown's. That's over 52 WWE shows I have to sit on my ass and watch as others compete on. What fun. "Shit…"

I squeeze Nolee's hand and she says, "I love yeh Cody. Please don't be sad."

Our eyes meet and I lean in to kiss her. Our lips lock and out tongues explore the contour of each others mouths. Our ears are filled with the sound of slow clapping but neither one of us wants to look away in fear that it's Randy or Ted. When we do decide to look, we see Triple H standing at the door. "What are you doing here Helmsly!?" I shout.

"Calm down Cody, " Nolee sweetly says, "Hunter, Dave, and Shane have been in and out of here all morning."

"Yeah Cody. Relax." Hunter replies, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"You care?" I ask. For the life of me I can't think about why they would want to check on me.

"Shane wanted to check on you so Dave and I decided to tag along. I don't really care but I wanted to know how you could piss Orton and Dibiase off so much." Hunter speaks up. His face holds a small smirk and I instantly know that he's lying and everything starts to fall into place. I was never hit as hard by them as lets say Randy. I was always favored. Now I see what was really happening.

Nolee smiles, "Oh don't lie to him! He's smart enough to figure things out." She looks back at me, "Ever since yeh joined the WWE, Hunter has felt attached to yeh. When yeh joined Legacy, he decided to help yeh decide to quit. He never figured that it would be the love of a woman that would make yeh quit. That's why he wasn't as hard on yeh as he was the others."

I nod and smile, "I was just thinking about that."

Hunter just shrugs, "What can I say? I really admired Dusty Rhodes."

I laugh, "So when can I get out of here."

Nolee smiles, "As soon as the doctor comes back in here to check yeh out." I smile and think about how I can't wait to marry her.


	6. Marry Me?

Title: Angels

Chapter 6: Marry Me?

Plot: Cody proposes to Nolee in the most unlikely of places with the most unlikely of results.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy. Damn!

"_I don't know when  
I don't know how  
but I know something's starting right now" – Part of Your World reprise from The little Mermaid_

I've been watching Nolee's match and I've got a weird feeling about what's going on. She's barely beating Beth and if she loses this is going to put a damper on later plans I have for us. She has to win. She just has to. I smile as Nolee lands a sidewalk slam and then manages a pin. 1! 2! . .. 3! She wins and I can't be happier. As the referee raises her hand in victory I make my way to the ring in my black suit. I hope I don't mess up. Nolee signals for a microphone and asks, "Hey sweetie. What are yeh doing out here?"

"Well Nolee, I remember what you told me the other day in my hospital room." I state, smiling but without giving away what I'm about to do. We're standing only a few inches away from each other and by the way the fans are booing they either really love Nolee or they don't know that I've quit Legacy yet. I can see a light go off in Nolee's brain and her eyes light up. "Do you remember what you told me that day? What did you promise me on that day Nolee?"

Nolee licks her lips and gently says, "I promised yeh that if yeh made a real proposal to me…I'd marry yeh." Her voice is almost a squeal and the fans break into a wild roar of excitement. She is so giddy and I can tell that the fans think this is just a part of a storyline for Raw. What they don't understand is Nolee hasn't seen me all day and she certainly didn't know that I was going to do something like this. This is completely random and not even Vickie Guerrero knew that I was going to come out here tonight.

Slowly I get to one knee and I pull a black box out of my coat pocket. "Nolee Marie Lacroix, you have been many things to me since the day we met. At first you were just a good friend but then I started to fall in love. We quickly became more than friends, you saved me. You made sure that I didn't walk a lonely road. You became my girl. You made sure that I didn't do anything stupid. For that I thank you. I've never had a woman I love like you. Never.

"But that's only part of it. Your much more than a girlfriend, you're my personal angel. The voice of reason in my head has become your voice. I want so much more than your voice with me and that is why, on trembling knee, I ask you to stand by my side for as long as we live." I open the box and Nolee puts a hand over her mouth. I bough a beautiful 24 karat gold ring with rubies encrusted on it in the shape of a rose. I hold my breath, waiting for her approval. The fans are still in an uproar.

Nolee nods, tears streaming out of her sapphire eyes and down her cheeks. I can't hear her response; all I can hear are the fans chanting, "Say yes!" She brings the microphone to her mouth and replies, "Yes of course I'll marry yeh!" I slip the ring on her finger and pick her up, her arms resting around my neck as we stand in a world apart. Whatever problems we had in the past are gone. It's her and I locked in out own world. Not even the fans can stop us.

The booing of the fans alerts us to another presence in the arena now. I set Nolee back down and we look to see that Randy and Ted are heading to the ring. Leave it to Randy and Ted to ruin the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me. Randy smirks, "What a Hallmark moment! And look Ted, it came complete with a camera crew."

Nolee stands in front of me, "What are yeh two bozo's doing out here?!"

Ted smiles, "Why, we came out here to congratulate Cody. Not everyday you see a second generation superstar propose to a whore."

The fans boo loudly and even though I can't see Nolee's face I can guess one of two things. Either Nolee is snarling at Ted or she's just turned as red as the rubies on her ring. "Ted your wrong about Nolee!" growls Randy, "Whores get paid, sluts get laid. Nolee isn't getting paid so she isn't a whore." He sneers at Nolee and the two laugh as if it's the funniest thing that they have ever heard.

I step forward, "Keep your mouth shut about her! She's never done anything to anyone. Just because she's more woman than you can handle-"  
"Cody," Ted interrupts, "she's more woman than we want to handle. Unlike you we aren't chubby chasers." That's it. Broken ribs or nor I'm seriously going to kill Ted. I throw my microphone down but before I can attack them, Nolee rushes past me attempting to attack Ted. She manages to tackle him and bring a few punches into Ted's face before Randy pulls her off of Ted. I pull Nolee back and Ted gets up, eyes narrowed. I smirk and Ted shouts, without his microphone, "Let her go Cody! If she wants to fight let her fight."

Nolee attempts to tug out of my grasp but I can't let her go. If she fights Ted, Randy will interfere. I can't defend her because I can't fight. If I do let her go then all I can hope is that Batista, Shane, or Triple H will show up and help her. I want to see them get what they deserve so I let Nolee go. She darts back to Ted and the two become entangled in a vicious battle. Nolee is managing to have the upper hand, launching a vicious assault of punches to Ted's face. I am starting to think I made a good choice until I see Randy go for a steel chair. I'm helpless as he runs back into the ring. I watch him raise the chair and then close my eyes, waiting for the sick sound of steel colliding with human flesh but it never comes. Instead what I hear is the cheering of the fans. I open my eyes to see that Batista has arrived in the ring and that Randy and Ted have ran. Nolee is standing next to me and I wrap my arms around her. She buries her face in the crook of my neck and I wrap my arms around her. God help Legacy when I get better.


	7. Side Lined

Title: Angels

Chapter 7: Sweet Revenge

Plot: This chapter is in Orton's POV. Randy reflects on the Nolee Lacroix/ Cody Rhodes relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Nolee.

"_**It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with them must have damn near killed you"- How you remind me by Nickelback**_

There is only one thing I hate more than not having the title around my waist and that's when people close to me betray me. It's happened twice in my life. The first time was when Triple H and the rest of Evolution betrayed me the day after I won my first title and the second is what Cody Rhodes has had the audacity to do now. He betrayed Legacy for a girl. And not just any girl either. He had the audacity to go after MY girl. MY Nolee Lacroix. How could he do something like that? To me of all people.

Wasn't it I who tried to get him to listen about how his career would go if he stayed listening to his old man? Without me, Cody would still be at the side of Dusty Rhodes. He never would have joined up with Hardcore Holly and won the World Tag Team Championship or joined with Ted Dibiase jr to win them again. Instead Cody would have remained a snivilling brat who didn't want his daddy to be disrespected. Due to my genius, he became so much more. He became my protégée, one of two. I trusted him and he betrayed me. But what he did isn't nearly as bad as what Nolee did.

If there was ever someone that I loved with all my heart and all my soul, it was Nolee. She understood what I thought and how I felt. She didn't give me orders and she didn't make me feel like a piece of trash. She made me feel alive, warming my cold soul. I never wanted to ruin what we had. But I couldn't live a lie anymore. I was hurting her and I knew that I was. I.E.D my ass. I got the term I.E.D. off of the internet. I had to find something that I could use as I extracted my revenge on Hunter. I do have a problem, however. I have a very vile temper. That's why I hit Nolee, I couldn't control my temper. I have always and I will always love Nolee. Not even the relationship between Cody and Nolee will stop the way I feel about her. But, in the fairness of everything, I guess I did send Cody into this.

I mean I was the one who sent Cody to talk to Nolee. I wanted Cody to talk Nolee into falling back in love with me. When he came back without Nolee with him, I didn't think anything of it. I thought that maybe he wasn't able to get her to listen. I mean, when Nolee makes her mind up about something not even a first class hurricane could change her mind. But then I started to suspect something more. Cody would disappear for long periods of time without telling Ted and I he was going somewhere. He wouldn't even room in a room next to the one that I had paid for and he would insist that he wanted to room alone, sticking me with Ted. I saw a change in how he looked at my leadership, how he treated Ted and I, and how he felt about going to clubs with Ted and I amongst other things. Then came the day I figured out why Cody had changed.

Legacy was relaxing in our locker room. I was sitting in my black leather recliner with Ted laid out on the couch and Cody sitting on the floor. Cody and I were watching a diva's match on Monday Night Raw while Ted was reading a book. That's one thing that I have never been able to understand, why with a diva's match going on Ted would read a damn book. Anyway, that's neither here nor there. The match was between Nolee Lacroix and Natayla Neidhart. With every hit that Nolee would take, Cody would tense up as if he was watching someone die. His eyes never left the television and suddenly it all became clear. Long periods of missing time could be attributed to Cody and Nolee meeting together, that would be why he didn't tell Ted or I where he was. Renting a room far away from the room I had and wanting Ted to room with me, well, we all know what happened there. And we all know what I did to get back at them. Like I said, the one thing I hate more than not having the title is when people I trust betray me.

I've gotten some revenge but I have to have more because what I've done is not enough. It wasn't enough to give Cody and Nolee a warning by breaking into their hotel room while they were intimate. It wasn't enough to beat the hell out of Cody when he broke free from Legacy. It wasn't even enough when I ruined what was the happiest moment of Cody and Nolee's life by interrupting their engagement. I won't have had enough retribution for the wrongs done against me until one of two things happens. Either Cody will realize that Nolee isn't worth the pain and suffering that he has had to go through or Nolee will realize that Cody isn't as much of a man as she thought he was and she leaves him for somebody more deserving. I'm the only man who deserves her because I'm the only man who understands how her mind works.

Nolee likes to hide beneath a mask of sweetness and good intentions. That's not who she is. In truth, Nolee is as cold minded and cold hearted as I am. She's desperate to get the Women's Championship and much like me she will stop at nothing to get it. She uses her men as a weapon in most matches. Look at her matches from back when she was dating the Spirit Squad and especially when she was with me. She would either use us to distract the ref of she would use us to attack the opponent while she distracted the referee. Now take a look at her matches since she has started dating Cody. She's losing because she refuses to revert back to what she use to do. It's pathetic.

But I can't change the past. What I can do is make life hell for them until they decide to end things. And that's exactly what I plan on doing.


	8. Developing Plans

Title: Angels

Chapter 8: Developing Plans

Plot: Randy starts a vicious plan to break Cody and Nolee's engagement off with the help of a certain friend.

Disclaimer: Insert the usual I only own Nolee comment here.

"_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?"- I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace**_

Its in almost all of the media and with the magnitude of who they are, I'm not surprised. He's Cody Rhodes: a second generation superstar and one of the up and coming superstars in the WWE. She's Nolee Lacroix: not only a diva who has been Women's Champion twice and is currently the number one contender but she has also released two c.d.'s and has been in two blockbuster movies. So their engagement has been in all the media. It was the cover story in People magazine this month, some news channels have said at least something about it, the two appeared on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, even has a whole side site dedicated to wedding information. Everyone's excited except me. If I hear one more fucking word about this god damn wedding I'm going to hurt somebody. Grant it, I am going to hurt somebody any way…

That's not the point. Point of the matter is that I have to make sure my plan is fool proof. I need somebody so irresistible to women that Nolee can't pass up the temptation he's going to give her. With that being said, the person I get has to be evil or he won't be willing to go along with the plans. That leaves me extremely limited to what I can do. Most of the bad guys on Raw are ugly as hell. I mean The Big Show, Santino Marella, and The Brian Kendrick aren't handsome. Even Miz, the self proclaimed Chick Magnet, isn't good enough. Nolee loves southern men. That leaves me with two possible choices: Ted Dibiase jr and Matt Hardy. Ted Dibiase jr is probably not the best choice since he was there with me when I interfered in the actually proposal and he tried to beat the hell out of Nolee only to get his self beat up. That leaves me with Mr. Matt Hardy.

That's why I'm sitting in Matt Hardy's locker room waiting for the young man to get out of his match against C.M. Punk. It's a dark room but I like it. The walls are a dark blue and the carpet is black. The furniture consists of a black bean bag chair, a black coffee table, a black locker, and a television. The walls are covered with band posters, I assume that they are bands at least. I have never heard of Alesana or Shiny Toy Guns. My favorite thing is the dart board with Jeff Hardy's face on the bulls eye. I'll have to tell him that when he gets in the room.

I start flipping through a heavy metal magazine until the door opens and Matt enters. I like his new look and attitude. Since he turned on Jeff, he's become cold and hearless. I can't really blame him for turning on his brother either. That's why I'm not surprised when he says, "What the hell Orton?"

"I need to talk to you about ruining someone's life." I word so that he's unsure of who. I see a devilish smile form on Matt's face as he plops down onto the floor.

"Whose life? Because if it's Jeff's I am so willing to do it." Matt laughs.

"No, better. What do you think of the current WWE power couple?"

Matt rolls his eyes, "I'm so sick of hearing about them! That's all Jerry Lawler seems to talk about. How Nolee Lacroix is getting married. Bleh! Cody's not even good looking!"

This is a man I can respect. "Then your going to love this…"

XXX

I hope the plan goes well. I'm in my hiding spot outside of Nolee's room as Matt is in the room. I watch as Nolee enters and then I remove myself from my spot and press my ear firmly to the door.

"What are yeh doing in here Matt? I haven't talked to yeh since WrestleMania." I hear Nolee say. Her voice is tiresome and I guess that she lost her match.

"I'm not convinced that your making the right choice by marrying the Codester." Matt's voice sounds. Matt's playing it off as if he cares for her well being. If he was a second generation superstar I would so put him in Legacy.

I hear Nolee laugh, "Matt it's not any of yeh business."

There is a silence in the room and for a moment I'm not sure of what's going on. Then Matt replies, "And how much longer are we going to keep what happened after I first betrayed Jeff a secret?"

My eyes are wide and I know what's going on. Nolee and Matt have planned something and Matt is helping her. Suddenly I want to know what they did after Matt first betrayed Jeff. "Matt, I told yeh that me taking yeh out to dinner was not a secret."

"I can dream can't I?" Matt laughs playfully.

"What's the real reason you're in here?"

"The real reason I'm in here is that I honestly don't think that you and Cody are a good couple. Your way to different. Besides, he's way to pure to fully understand a cowgirl like you."

Nolee laughs and I hear her say, "Don't be so worried about Cody and I. I love him. I really love Cody. He's gentle and sweet all the time. I don't think that I have ever seen him mad."

"That's exactly my point. A guy like that has to have some sort of problem. I mean, you knew that Randy was crazy and yet you could stay with him. He's got his fault and he lets them be known. Cody is kind of shy and coy, so he must not let people know who he is really."

"Matt, that's the worst logic I have heard since yeh betrayed yeh brother. Now excuse me, but I have to go talk to a few of the-"

That's when it happens. I hear Matt push her against the wall and I poke my head into the room. Matt has her hands in one of his pinning them to the wall. He's pushed up against her and their lips are locked. Nolee looks terrified but despite that, I take the picture. I've just got the perfect proof I need to break up the wedding. I run off to show Cody that his girl isn't as perfect as he thinks she is. If I'm lucky, the wedding will be off quicker than you can say 'Liar.'


	9. Guilty Conscious

Title: Angel

Chapter Nine: Guilty Conscious

Plot: Even evil has a heart.

Disclaimer: I only own Nolee

"Farewell is like the end  
but in my heart is a memory  
and there you'll always be"- Goodbye may seem forever from The Fox and the hound

How can I end the biggest love story in WWE history, you may ask? It's real simple. Cody Rhodes doesn't deserve Nolee Lacroix. All of his life, Cody has been the underdog and this is no exception. No one would have ever thought of this second generation superstar falling in love with Nolee Lacroix and actually having that love requited. I mean, he's only 6'1" compared to my 6'4". He's an untalented wrestler compared to me. How could Nolee Lacroix let herself get down graded from what we had?

But that's neither here nor there. Fact of the matter is that I made a plan so that Nolee and Cody would call the wedding off and I would be able to go back to where I belong in Nolee's life. Matt Hardy was kind enough to help me with that. He kissed Nolee and I was able to get a picture of it. Now it's going to look to Cody as if she was cheating on him with Matt Hardy. It's going to be a proper send off.

I enter Cody's room to see him lifting weights. The kid never quits. He's not supposed to be lifting weights because of the hurt ribs that he received from Ted and me. I let myself smile, "You know your not suppose to be doing that."

He turns around and stares at me as if I was the devil himself coming to pull him to hell. "What the hell do you want Orton? Haven't you caused enough problems for me?"

The answer is no but I sigh, "I saw something that I thought you might like to know about Cody." I reply.

He sits down on the bench and takes a drink of his water. "And that is what?"  
I suddenly feel something that I have never felt before. I think that last time I had this feeling was when I DDT'd Stephanie McMahon. The feeling is called regret. I debate about whether or not to show Cody the faked picture. "I…I saw…"

The door to the locker room opens and Nolee rushes in, clinging to Cody. "Baby…" she's sobbing and I wonder what Matt did after I left the room.

"Nolee, babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Matt Hardy…he…Cody he…" I suddenly know what Matt did after I left. He never planned on sticking to our plan. No, he had an ulterior motive. "He came on to me and I was so scared…"

Cody kisses the top of her head and I can't help but start to feel more feeling that I haven't had in a while. Regret, remorse, and longing. I realize now that it wasn't Nolee I wanted so much as someone who understood what I was going through. My love for her had been mixed with the awareness that she was some one that finally understood what I was going through in my life. I keep the picture in my pocket and reply, "I have a confession to make."  
Cody and Nolee turn to look at me, Nolee still resting comfortably in Cody's arms. "And that is?" Cody asks.

"Matt coming onto Nolee was my fault. I thought that if I could bring you a picture of Nolee kissing Matt that you would leave her. I was wrong. I see now that the relationship that you two have is stronger than what it is. I'm sorry."

There is an awkward silence in which Nolee steps out of Cody's arms. I realize that tears are streaming down my face. She steps towards me and I'm waiting for the slap I know is coming until I feel Nolee's arms around me. I open my eyes and see Nolee hugging me and Cody smiling. "Yeh finally came around. I'm so glad. Cody and I thought that yeh were going to stay cold to us. We want yeh at the wedding. Hell, Cody wants yeh to be his best man. Everything that went down was making the two of yeh stronger."

I smile and embrace Nolee for a few minutes before letting go. "This ends our relationship in every aspect, you realize that don't you?"  
"No. We're still friends and we still have a friendship." Nolee smiles.

Friends…I like the sound of that.


End file.
